List of Shimer College authors
At Shimer, the author is regarded as a coequal participant in the dialogue. This is an alphabetical list of authors whose works are read as part of the core curriculum of Shimer College. As the exact content of the curriculum varies from year to year, only those authors occurring in both the 2009-2011 catalog and the 1995-1997 catalog are included. Courses are based on the 2009-2011 catalog. Hum: Humanities, IS: Integrative Studies, NS: Natural Sciences, Soc: Social Sciences *Edwin Abbott (IS 1) *Aeschylus (IS 5) *Anselm of Canterbury (Hum 3) *Hannah Arendt (Soc 3) *Aristotle (IS 1, IS 2, NS 1, NS 2, Soc 2, IS 5) *Thomas Aquinas (Soc 2, IS 5) *Rudolf Arnheim (Hum 1) *Matthew Arnold (Hum 4) *Augustine (Hum 3, IS 5) *Marcus Aurelius (IS 5) *Amedeo Avogadro (NS 1) *Francis Bacon (NS 1, IS 5) *Honoré de Balzac (Hum 1) *Simone de Beauvoir (Soc 3) *Samuel Beckett (Hum 2) *Ruth Benedict (Soc 1) *Roberto Bonola (IS 2) *Robert Boyle (NS 1) *Martin Buber (Hum 4) *Stanislao Cannizzaro (NS 1) *Miguel de Cervantes (IS 6) *Geoffrey Chaucer (IS 5) *Grosvenor W. Cooper (Hum 1) *Nicolaus Copernicus (IS 6) *Aaron Copland (Hum 1) *Dante Alighieri (IS 5) *John Dalton (NS 1) *Charles Darwin (NS 2) *Fyodor Dostoevsky (Hum 2) *C.F. du Fay (NS 3) *Émile Durkheim (Soc 1, Soc 4) *W.E.B. DuBois (Soc 1) *Pierre DuLong (NS 1) *Freeman Dyson (NS 4) *Albert Einstein (IS 2, NS 3) *Euclid (IS 2) *Richard Feynman (NS 4) *Michel Foucault (Soc 4) *Benjamin Franklin (NS 3) *Paulo Freire (Soc 4) *Augustin-Jean Fresnel (NS 3) *Sigmund Freud (Soc 1, Soc 3) *Galileo Galilei (IS 6, NS 3) *George Gamow (NS 4) *Joseph Louis Gay-Lussac (NS 1) *Clifford Geertz (Soc 4) *Carol Gilligan (Soc 1) *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (IS 6) *Jane Goodall (NS 2) *Stephen Jay Gould (NS 2) *Alexander Hamilton (Soc 2) *G.W.F. Hegel (IS 6, Soc 3) *Werner Heisenberg (NS 4) *Herodotus (IS 5) *Hesiod (IS 5) *Thomas Hobbes (Soc 2) *Homer (Hum 2, IS 5) *David Hume (IS 6) *Christiaan Huygens (NS 3) *Thomas Jefferson (Soc 2) *James Prescott Joule (NS 1) *Franz Kafka (Hum 1) *Immanuel Kant (Hum 4, IS 6) *Johannes Kepler (IS 6) *Søren Kierkegaard (Hum 4) *Martin Luther King, Jr. (IS 1) *Lawrence Kohlberg (Soc 1) *Jean-Baptiste Lamarck (NS 2) *Susanne K. Langer (Hum 4) *Antoine Lavoisier (NS 1) *John Locke (Soc 2, Hum 3) *Konrad Lorenz (NS 2) *Lucretius (NS 1) *Martin Luther (IS 5) *Niccolò Machiavelli (Soc 2) *Karl Mannheim (Soc 4) *Lynn Margulis (NS 4) *Karl Marx (Soc 1, Soc 3, IS 6) *James Clerk Maxwell (NS 3) *Gregor Mendel (NS 2) *John Milton (IS 6) *Charles de Secondat, Baron de Montesquieu (Soc 2) *Thomas More (IS 5) *Isaac Newton (NS 3) *Friedrich Nietzsche (Hum 4, IS 6) *Hans Christian Ørsted (NS 3) *Blaise Pascal (NS 1, Hum 3) *Jean Piaget (Soc 1) *Plato (IS 1, IS 5, Hum 1, Hum 3, Soc 2) *Joseph Priestley (NS 1) *Ptolemy (IS 5) *Jean-Jacques Rousseau (Soc 2) *Dorion Sagan (NS 4) *Sappho (IS 5) *Jean-Paul Sartre (Soc 3) *Friedrich Schiller (Hum 4) *Erwin Schrödinger (NS 4) *William Shakespeare (IS 6, Hum 2) *Adam Smith (Soc 2) *Sophocles (Hum 2) *Georg Stahl (NS 1) *Tacitus (IS 5) *Joshua C. Taylor (Hum 1) *Teresa of Ávila (Hum 3) *Thucydides (IS 5) *Alexis de Tocqueville (Soc 3) *Virgil (IS 5) *Max Weber (Soc 1, Soc 4) *Peter Winch (Soc 4) *Mary Wollstonecraft (Soc 2) *Thomas Young (NS 3) Notes Category:Authors